Skaller's Wish
by SamZim
Summary: Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. The first chapter is terrible I know but the second shall be much better I garentee. When life is full of tests what do you do, what do you get. Skaller finds out as he clings to a wish for a girl, as his life challenges him.
1. Ch 1 The New Girl

**Skaller's Wish**

**The New Girl**

Tick, tick, tick, went the clock as Skaller mulled over whether he should leave early. His deep blue eyes glazed over the numbers on the silver alarm clock, he always estimated more time than he needs; thus, was always well ahead of time when arriving to a place appointed. His eyes shifted to the sounds of the kittens playing on the floor.

The yellowish-tan cat of the light blue eyes was Forte, dominated the small, playful wrestle between him and Rill. Rill was the grey kitten of unnatural silver eyes that played the role of submissive given his nature. Rill was more reserved and shy but nice all the same. Seeing that the struggle was over, he climbed the sand colored cat tower to one of its horizontal tunnels and fell asleep. Forte, on the other hand, being much more open and yet very "polite", as one would say of cat behavior, dashed over to the dark violet ball that dangled from a black string attached to the tower and batted at it playfully.

Sighing, Skaller stood and walked to the blue room of his younger brother whom lay in a peaceful sleep. Gently, he stirred his brother and brushed his light brown hair from his vibrant violet eyes as the turned to peer at him sleepily.

"_I'll be leaving for school now 'kay?_" Skaller said in a questioning manner.

Gill, his brother, nodded and clamored out of bed to get dressed. "_Can you walk me to school?_" He asked shyly turning to his brother; he was a lot like the kitten Rill.

"_You want to be there early? You know your classes start later than mine._" Skaller replied gently.

"_I know…. I don't mind, I want to walk with you…_" Saying as he nodded again before pivoting back on his heels to finish his dressing.

"_Alright, I'll walk you_" Skaller complied as he helped his brother get his things.

After taking Gill to school, Skaller came upon his own, Kellas High. He strode through the antique black metal gates of the school and into the courtyard leading to the school itself. Kellas was rather large and the walls were of a swirly-grey marble with an overhanging tint of blue. Its roof consisted of many black worn out shingles. The overall structure of the school seemed to be a modernized style of an ancient library with large plate glass windows and its own curves and peaks. The place itself had history, it used to be an astrologists' place of study or "cove" as they called it long ago until it was destroyed, believing it was sacrilegious to look in God's domain. Several years later, a library was built called Kellarasei that eventually turned into a school that had been touched up and modernized after its "decay" over the many years till the present day. This was just a summarized timeline of the much more detailed engraved plaque placed in a railed circle in the middle of the courtyard that Skaller passed as he walked up the few steps into the doors of the school.

Walking into his first class, he glanced at the clock before sitting down at his desk. It was still five minutes before most people would show up. Sighing of boredom, he waited as the school started to come alive filling with its learners. Skaller adjusted his black beret over his brown hair that pulled back into a loose pony tail and bangs that curved up and out. Seats around him filled and the bell rang calling class to begin. Skaller's teacher, Jadle, had just walked in.

"_Good morning students. It is my pleasure to tell you we have a new student joining us._" With that he motioned for the student to come in. A girl of long dark chocolate brown hair, silver framed glasses, and unusual light blue eyes slowly stepped into the classroom and walked to stand by Mr. Jadle's oak made desk. She was dressed in the school uniform of the dark blue plaid skirt and vest with a white formal shirt and red tie.

In a sweet voice she spoke, "_Hello, my name is Anika Valoom._"


	2. Ch 2 The New Girl Continued

**Hi, I forgot to comment on my first semi-chapter, sorry about that. So this chapter is a little bit longer than the first and it turned out better than the first. I'm working on making it clearer, just still building on it. I noticed the concept or theme of the stroy isn't quite clear yet, I'll try to improve that, but it is based off the trials we face in life, the "tests" we must take to become who we are. Skaller is meant to journey throught these tests to find his outcome, if any, and wether it was worth it to begin with. **

**I shall do my best to improve the chapters. Also, I do apologize for any spelling errors in this. The spell check on my computer stopped working, but I checked it myself as best I could.**

**Please review, I'd love to hear ideas, about things I should should improve on, and what not since my story is off on a bit of a clumsy start.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy. ~SamZim**

* * *

><p>After Anika's introduction, she was directed to the seat in front of Skaller.<br>"_Hey, what do you think of her? Quite an interesting specimen no?_" Whispered Kain, a strawberry blond messy haired boy who is obsessed with science .His sharp forest green eyes glinted in examination of her at a quick pace before darting back to his book from the ever popular show '_Doctor Who_'.  
>"<em>I don't think you should call her a specimen, she is not a subject of testing<em>."Skaller replied bluntly, he expected what he was to say next to be something along the lines of his logic and science mannerisms. Kain always seem to deduce things in such a intellectual way yet primitive to the people of the now culture.  
>"<em>And yet all our minds are crammed with knowledge then tested and tried through the educational systems then and now through out life. Whether it of educational, emotional, mental, physical, etc. we are all tested Skaller, we are the subjects of testing. Humans, primitive creatures to ourselves and to others<em>."Kain replied with his on the out looking inward perspective, only to spare a glance from his book to Skaller with eyes that say "you should know that."  
>Skaller turned his focus to the girl that now sat in front of him. <strong>I should know, after all, I grew up without a father. After he died in that accident so long ago, who was I suppose to look to then. My mother had to work double jobs even with that we still had to move to our grandparents house. Gill was traumatized, he was so young, that's why he is so much more reserved and unresponsive to most people. Everything that I had learned to do , what I had planned to do with him...it all blew up in my face...I was tested, on whether I could endure tragedy and not give up, on whether I would wallow in self pity or realize I'm not the first to lose a loved one or the last. I was tested to grow up and see a bigger picture to take responsibility. But what is my outcome...What becomes of the test subject?...Where do I go now?<strong> His thoughts were interrupted by the outburst of the supposed "comedic" student.  
>"<em>Then it blows up and monkeys and mutant carnivore candies will rule the world after they realise that there was no use in the knowing of the separation of monocots and dicots.<em>" Called the student Vendle to some apparent and rhetorical question from Mr. Jadle. His dusty black hair swept over his face, hiding mischievous rust-brown eyes that have learned to feign innocence upon first meetings and in times of need.  
>Students giggle at the randomness of stupidity that he spouted from his mouth. Mr. Jadle gave a slight chuckle at the typicality's of the particular student. And continued the lesson. The new girl, Anika, had a flash of confusion touch her face before she quickly picked upon the idea of the reactions from the others. The classed ended about an hour later and the students bustled noisily down the halls to the next of their classes.<br>Skaller headed to his next class of history with the spunky yet down to earth teacher Ms. Veneon. Kain walked along side him zoned into his book and another boy of golden-red unkempt hair and hazy light green eyes dashed over to walk with had just came from talking to a blond, short and flared end-haired girl named Sanny, a bubbly girl who was generally friends with everybody and whose earthy brown eyes made you feel she was someone who could make and bring sense of and to things.  
>"<em>Hey Cole<em>." Skaller said giving a generally friendly smile to the boy who came upon them.  
>"<em>Sup, so hey, who is this new girl I've been hearing about?<em>" Cole asked, curiosity filling his eyes. "_Whats her name, what does she look like? Did Kain go into quiz mode on her and plague her with questions?_"  
>"<em>Her name is Anika, has brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, and no, I did not go into robotic function of 'quiz mode', as you dubbed it, in the search of characterization and identification<em>." Kain retorted without looking from his book.  
>Skaller sighed once again now caught in the center of another teasing argument between the two. They enter the regular sized classroom. Ms. Veneon was filing away some test papers from the previous class. Her woody-brown, wavy hair was pulled back revealing pierced ears of some sort of loop chain that dangled from her lobes. Turning to move to the coal black tables for a seat, Skaller's eyes came upon Anika, who, in apparent, had the same class. Skaller decided to sit beside her, for some reason he wanted to talk to her, she seemed like one of those pretty yet nerdy type girls so he thought he would find out for sure.<br>"_So, Its Anika right? How do you like the school?_" Skaller asked casually as he approached.  
>"<em>Um..well it seems like and intriguing place. It has quite an extensive history<em>." Anika gave him a look of the request for a name.  
>"<em>Skaller<em>." He replied to the unasked question. "_Skaller Ezion. Yeah, this place is all about study since it began._ _So where are you from?_"  
>"<em>Well I used to go to the private all girls school, La Ellions. I came here because we had to move, my father's job requires one to travel when needed<em>."  
>"<em>I see. It must be hard having such a drastic change in school and life styles<em>." Skaller was becoming more more interested listen to her. Her voice seemed just so inviting and charming and her eyes were enchanting, such a strange color of blue captivated his attention. Her voice was different than what her looks would tell you. He ignored the prodding of one of his friends demanding his attention.  
><em>"It is kinda difficult to fit in, but I'm sure I'll be fine once I get started. I mean this isn't the first time I had to<em>." Anika said with a bit of sadness that crept into to her voice.  
>Skaller was about to press more questions when the teacher called for attention, interrupting all current conversations. As Ms. Veneon began her annoucmentts and lectures, Skaller's friend, Cole, leaned in to whisper.<p>

"_Why the interest? _" He asked with a sly look that gleamed in his green eyes.

"_What?_" Skaller glanced at him puzzled.

Cole nodded to Anika whose focus was upon the words that Ms. Veneon spewed.

"_Well...don't tell me you have stirring for her? Oh dear Skaller, its at first sight isn't it. What am I going to do with you?_" Cole replied in a teasing whisper.  
>"<em>What in the world are you talking about!<em>" Skaller replied in a harsh whisper.

"_Ah, you know well what I mean...now you're blushing!_" Cole progressed his torment calling on the faint pink that emerged from Skaller's face.

Skaller was about to make a retort, another voice called for his attention.

"_Skaller, who was the German monk that chastised the Pope with his 95 thesises?_" Ms. Veneon asked, knowing that he was part of a side conversation that should have ceased already.

"_Uh...Martin Luther ma'am_." Skaller relied wearily being caught off guard by the sudden question causing focus to fall upon him.

"_Correct. And after their frustrations with Luther, what did the Church do to him, Cole?_" She asked, targeting the next culprit.

"_...Um...They executed him?_" Cole replied awkwardly.

"_Excommunicated Cole. They sent him the bull and he burned it in defiance_." Her sea-green eyes observed his face-palm reaction, knowing he would probably mix something up of the words. He always did.

Skaller, seeing the conversation over with Cole considering his 'I must be stupid, I should have known that' reaction that was plastered across his face, decided to leave his focus on the lecture of Martin Luther and the Catholic church. But, he cast a glance to Anika, letting brief thoughts of what she spoke of and his early theories mix together and sweep across his mind before turning his blue-eyed gaze to Ms. Veneon, unaware of the light blush that shadowed his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Again, thanks for reading my story so far!<span>**

**Please review!~SamZim**


End file.
